


Wrapped in a Bow

by tynxcann



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Happy Birthday Keith, Kissing, Lingerie, Lovers, M/M, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Smut, i think you can call it that, keith's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tynxcann/pseuds/tynxcann
Summary: Keith had to work a double shift down at the station on his birthday, thus ruining any plans he had with Lance. Luckily, as soon as he gets home, there's one little present waiting to be unwrapped right in bed.





	Wrapped in a Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, i seriously never planned to write anything for Keith's birthday, but after one night of thinking about klance I couldn't get this out of my head and next think you know here I am, avoiding homework to quickly post this. This is simply pure smut because i am a sinner and love anything smut. I'm a day late to Keith's birthday, but better late than nothing. Hope you all enjoy!

Keith didn’t know what he just got himself into until he walked through those doors and came face to face with the most beautiful, most delicious thing he has ever seen in his entire life.

It was only a few minutes ago when he was cursing life and venting to Shiro down at the police station for being put on a double shift because some guy had to call in for food poisoning. Keith had specifically made sure to have this one day off, but because of some guy and his weak stomach and some old shrimp he had to go into the station and file paperwork for missing items and go out on patrol.

He openly admits that he might have tackled a robber a little too hard to the ground because of some pent up frustration. It’s not his fault Lance had a whole day planned of so many amazing things and goodies just for him, and some stupid guy had to ruin it and some stupid jewel thief had to be stupid and set off the stupid alarm.

Everything was stupid.

As soon as the clock hit nine, Keith was already running out and saying goodbye to Shiro as he ran to his car and hurried his way home to cuddle up to his boyfriend and hug him and kiss him and smell that sweet tropical scent on him. Maybe they could lay in bed and simply talk to each other about the day as Lance ran his fingers across Keith’s hair, massaging his scalp and occasionally giving him tiny kisses all across his face.

Yes, that sounded absolutely perfect and Keith ran through a few too many stop lights and broke a few too many traffic laws trying to get home as soon as possible.

Parking in the driveway he waved at his neighbor who for some reason liked watering the plants really late at night and struggled to shove the key into the door before unlocking it and slamming the door shut and toeing off his shoes.

“Lance!” He yelled. 

His tie was already being thrown on the floor of the entryway and his belt clattered on the hardwood floor of the dining room. He circled around the kitchen to the living room and still hadn’t found any signs of his boyfriend anywhere. Usually Lance would be laying on the couch, watching reruns of The Golden Girls while Blue and Red layed on his lap, but absolutely nothing. 

Not even a new nail polish stain their 10 year old dining room table.

This was truly a mystery.

“Lance!” Calling out his name again, Keith quickly patted up the stairs, his feet gliding across the carpet and down the hallway to their room. From the dark hallway he could see the bedroom lights on and instantly sighed knowing that Lance was probably just laying in bed. 

Ignoring the fears that had built up inside of him, he turned the doorknob and flung the door open.

“Lance why didn’t you answer me, I was ca...lling...yo- oh my god…” Keith instantly went speechless at what he saw. 

At first he figured that the dim lighting coming from their bedroom was just because the light bulb needed to be changed, but really there was only candles littered across the room, bringing in a sweet tropical scent that instantly reminded him of Lance.

The bed sheets had been changed from their usual navy blue to a deep crimson red. Traveling farther up, he could see the long and tan legs he had come to love for so long. Lance always had a lean body with a slight build of muscle that really accentuated all the perfect parts to him, which were everything.

He traveled up legs, up thighs that still contained a few marks from their last night in bed and when he finally reached up to Lance’s hips, Keith had to stop himself from going wobbly in the knees and falling to the floor. A long piece of silk resembling a ribbon wrapped around his crotch, just barely covering his cock which was twitching under its confines and already forming a wet spot over the ribbon that restricted him. Further up the ribbon wrapped around the right side of his chest and around his back and under his armpit on his left side to form a neat and simple bow right over his chest. 

He was like a little present wrapped up all nicely for Keith to tear open, and Lance was just sitting there, so tantalizing, so red in the ears and heavy moans falling out of his mouth.

Keith could hear it, the slight buzzing of something.

If he hadn’t used the door as support and dug his nails right into the palm of his hand, Keith thought that he would have come right there and then, just watching Lance come undone by a toy, covered in only a large ribbon that did nothing to hide his arousal and want for something bigger and wider to fill him up. Deep inside his tight walls and making him cum over and over again.

“Keith!”

A whine stopped him from his fantasies, and looking back up he could see that Lance had parted his legs to let Keith get a better view of what was vibrating inside of Lance. It was the red vibrator he had gotten him for his birthday, the one with all the ridges and settings that could drive Lance up to three orgasms in just one day.

The ribbon that had fallen over his cock shifted over, letting Keith get a good view of the head of his cock and precum covering his stomach and making a mess of him.

But Keith, Keith would be making an even more mess of him, a complete and total wreck.

“What’s wrong kitten,” he purred. Kitten was one of Lance’s favorite pet names. He made sure to drop his voice a few octaves and was already walking towards the bed as he unbuttoned his shirt. “Tell daddy what’s wrong?”

Lance whined. He ground his hips down but frowned when the toy didn’t go any deeper than where it was. He needed more, something bigger and thicker. He needed Keith.

“It’s not enough! I ne- ngh- I need more!” Using one had to prop himself up, Lance used the other to trail down his chest, making sure to push the ribbon a little bit off of his shoulders to reveal a pert nipple, and down to his cock that was still weeping for attention. He only gave it a hard thrust before going further down his legs and grabbing the hilt of the vibrating toy.

“It isn’t enough, I need you.” He groans as he slowly pulls the toy out and shoves it back in with enough force that causes Lance’s thighs to shake and his toes curl. “Ngh! Ah, Keith!”

He begs, he whines and he keens. The toy can only go so far, but he needs it deeper, right inside of him.

Keith watches with fascination, he licks his lips and wipes the sweat off of his face. Leaning in, he grabs Lance by the hair and pulls him in for a crushing kiss.

Mouths immediately part and Keith is tasting the inside of Lance’s mouth. Saliva drips down the side and over his chin and Keith notices Lance’s hips grind down fiercely over his groin.

Keith growls and pulls Lance closer by his butt, at the same time massaging the round domes and pressing into his skin with his nails until Lance is begging again.

“Keith, Keith god, fuck! Keith I need more!” He’s biting his lower lip and closing his eyes in pure ecstasy. Keith can only guess that he’s been like this for so long, and it’s probably been long enough. 

“What is it that you need kitten? You need to tell daddy exactly what you need.” Keith teases, whispering into Lance’s ear and enjoying the way he shivers and flutters his eyelashes with a need to come. 

He has Lance lying on the bed in front of him, legs spread on either side of Keith and his crotch directly against Keith’s cock still strained inside of his work pants. He wants to fuck Lance, he wants to flip him over and bend him over and fuck him raw until he’s a moaning and disheveled mess that can’t even pronounce a single word correct. He wants Lance to be arching his back over the crimson sheets and staining them with cum. He wants to fill Lance up until his belly is bulging and cum trickling down his thighs with each movement he makes.

He wants to do so much to him, but not yet. The night is still young so best take his time now before ending the fun too early.

“Keith-”

A harsh slap comes across Lance’s bottom and his eyes go wide with tears spilling down the corners. His head falls back on the bed and his hands struggle to grasp something to keep him grounded on the bed. A loud and wanton moan spills from those red lips and Keith just grins devilishly, enjoying the different noises he elicits from Lance.

“Nuh-uh kitten, what’s my name?” His voice is low, needy but still sane enough to only rub his crotch against Lance as a small incentive.

“Ke- I mean, daddy! Daddy please, make your kitten feel good! I want your big fat cock inside of me!” Lance assured his want by removing the rest of the ribbon that was covering his cock and using what little strength he had to stretch his hole further than what the vibrator was able to do.

He stuck a finger alongside the vibrator and keened when a soft bundle of nerves was hit just right and his body twitched from pleasure.

“Daddy it’s… it’s not enough, your kitten needs more!”

Keith hummed. Still having one hand grasping Lance’s thighs with a vice grip, he released his other one and used it to grab the red vibrating dildo. “I’m not sure kitten, it looks like you’re having enough fun with this inside of you.” He made sure to make his point by pulling the vibrator out, slow enough to drive Lance absolutely crazy with each little ridge that pulled at his entrance, and slam it back inside with a force that pushed Lance back and close to the edge.

Lance only managed to stay in tact by clenching his balls and grasping the hilt of his cock to stop himself from coming. Keith looked a tiny bit disappointed being unable to see Lance make a wreck of himself, but he still had other opportunities to do so.

“See, you’re really liking this a lot, maybe you don't really need daddy,” Keith hums. He digs the vibrator into his hole and massages that one spot where he knows it will drive Lance absolutely crazy. As an added bonus, he makes sure to turn up the setting and Lance’s voice rises in pitch instantly. His body arches beautifully off the bed. His face is coated in sweat, hair sticking to his forehead and body burning red from all the heat. One hand tries to go over his mouth to cover his loud cry, but it’s futile as his mouth still opens wide and his fingers get coated in saliva. His other hand clutches Keith’s wrist tightly with a vice grip, and with one last shudder he’s coming all over his stomach.

“K-Keith!” Lance cries. Tears streaming, cock pumping out a few more squirts before laying flaccid on his stomach and body going rigid. He’s soon panting for air, trying to get his bearings straight as all of his pent up energy is released. 

He rubs his head against the crimson sheets, sighing at the softness that rubs against his face.

Keith, who is still looking at him with dazed eyes smiles and lean closer to dip his fingers in the puddle of come all over Lance’s chest and trail his hand over his pert nipples, circle around the pink buds, over his collarbone, past his slim neck and to his mouth where Lance happily opens up and sucks on the cum-coated digits.

The toy inside of Lance is discarded to the side and Lance moans while Keith leans down kiss along his jaw and trail kisses down his throat.

“That was so hot,” he moans. “So beautiful, you really are perfect Lance, so perfect.”

Lance sucks Keith’s fingers deeper in response and smiles down at him with half-lidded eyes.

“Anything for daddy.”

Keith hums. He bites Lance’s collarbone which makes him jolt up in surprise. “Anything for daddy you say? So does that mean that kitten is ready to be stuffed with milk?”

Sitting up on his elbows, Lance pulls Keith’s fingers out of his mouth, a thin strip of saliva still connecting them and grinds himself against Keith’s clothed crotch. “Kitten is always hungry. Please fill me up with milk, fill me up with kitties so that you know I’m yours.”

That’s all it took for Keith to tackle Lance back to the bed, flipping him over he discarded the rest of the ribbon that covered his body and grinned to himself at the flush and naked body of his boyfriend. Keith made quick work in discarding his pants and underwear, and was soon in the same state as Lance, cock hard and red, leaking and aching to be inside a tight heat. 

He pushed Lance’s face down into the mattress, holding his hips up and slapping a hand down his buttocks, making it bloom in a bright red color.

Lance’s mouth came open in a small “o” at the sudden pain that reached all the way up his hips. His eyes went wide for only a second before fluttering close in pleasure. A load groan erupted as Keith sent another slap down his other cheek.

Hands came down to massage the bright red mounds, kneading the supple flesh in his hands and enjoying how despite Lance is such a lean guy, he still has a butt that could drive anyone insane.

“Daddy!” Lance whined into the sheets, wiggling his butt for more sensation. “Please, need more, I need Daddy to fuck me!”

Keith ignored his pleas and massaged his butt a couple more times before parting his cheeks and licking his lips at the sight of his twitching and pink hole. Despite being filled with a vibrator just moments ago, it still looked so small and tight. What Keith would give to be inside of him. 

He rubbed a thumb around the rim and enjoyed how Lance wriggled beneath him, trying to thrust back into his thumb but being too weak to do much at all.

“Daddy, please don’t tease me.”

Keith absolutely loved teasing him to no ends. He loved making him beg over and over again for his cock, but right now Keith didn’t have the patience for that, all he wanted was to fuck Lance into oblivion.

Leaning across the bed, Keith rummaged inside the drawer and grabbed the strawberry scented lube Lance had gotten them for Valentine’s day. He uncapped it and squirted a copious amount on his hand and began rubbing his cock. 

Lance below him whined in anticipation. He knew it was finally coming and his dick had sprung back alive again, creating a cum spot on the sheets. “Yes, yes, finally!”

Keith rubbed his thumb over his slit and shuddered. He was so close to coming but there was no way he wasn’t going to come anywhere else but inside of Lance. Mounting his back, Keith circled his dick over Lance’s hole, and had to control himself from sheathing himself all the way in. He nipped the back of his boyfriend’s shoulder and leaned into whisper into his ear. 

“Do you want this kitten?”

“Yes, yes, daddy, kitty wants your big fat cock inside of me!”

“Mmm, are you sure you do?”

“Yes, yes Keith just get inside me, just impregnate me oh my god!”

In one fluid moment Keith stuffed his cock all the way inside of Lance and groaned at the tight and warm hole that gripped his cock. “God kitten you feel so good, so tight for me.”

Lance moans in response and grinds his hips back. “Yes!”

Keith doesn’t waste anytime in fucking him. Pulling back all the way to the tip, he slams back into Lance with such force that has him clutching the bed sheets in anticipation for another release. Keith grins and sets a fast and brutal pace against him. His dick slides in and out so easily. Lance’s hole swallows him so easily, the rim stretches around his girth and is bringing him closer and closer over the edge.

Keith’s pace quickens and keeps hitting Lance’s prostate over and over again. Lance below him is crying pitifully, his body has become oversensitive with each thrust, and even just the slightest movement and thrust against his nerves has him moaning into the sheets like a little bitch. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes daddy oh my god right there!”

Keith grunts above him. He lets a few moans slip out with each thrust to Lance’s prostate. The way Lance look so debauched under him, mouth wide open and his beautiful voice singing out in pleasure has Keith tightening his grip over Lance’s hips until he swore he was going to leave handprints on them for days. 

Below him, Lance could already feel his orgasm coming. Reaching back with hazy eyes and tears around the corners, he used one hand to beckon Keith down. “P-please, ngh!”

Keith nodded, knowing what Lance wanted and put his weight over his body while still thrusting in and out and beginning to kiss him passionately. This angle causes a small strain against Lance’s neck, but at this point he is far too gone to even care, all he wants is to feel Keith all over him, his hands on his body and pushing every button possible.

“L-love you so much!”

“Same, love you too, Lance.”

Going rigid inside of him, Keith felt his orgasm hit him hard. A whole day of pent up frustration had him cumming so much inside of Lance. His hips stuttered to a stop and pulling away from Lance he bit into his lover’s neck to control his shaking body and started pumping Lance’s cock as much as he could.

Lance moaned above him, enjoying the way he was being filled and his stomach swollen with so much cum. It didn’t take long after for him to also reach his orgasm and be coming all over the bedsheets with a cry. Keith was still biting into his shoulder, looking absolutely fatigued and body trying to calm itself. Lance laughed a little between his breaths, it was always cute how Keith liked biting into him everytime he orgasmed.

Violet eyes narrowed at Lance. “What are you laughing about.”

“Nothing, just how adorable you are.”

“Not adorable,” Keith pouted, that infamous frown on his face.

“Whatever mullet.” 

Keith rolled his eyes, getting of of Lance he slowly pulled his dick out of Lance’s body, taking his time to enjoy the squelch and how cum started to drip down his quivering thighs. He is tempted to take a picture of him like this, but he’s too tired to go get his phone. There was always tomorrow.

Sighing, he decided to forgo getting a shower and flopped down on the side of the bed next to Lance. Lance gave another chuckle, he still laid on his stomach, legs crossed behind him as if trying to keep in any of the cum Keith spilled inside of him.

He watched Keith adoringly and used one hand to brush back his unruly hair. Leaning down he placed a kiss on top of his nose and said, “Happy birthday mullet.”

Keith frowned again. Flipping over on his back, and without warning he grabbed Lance by the hips and pulled him into his arms. Lips instantly met and hands intertwined. They shared a loving embrace and over a single kiss, so many emotions, so many passionate feelings were shared through this simple touch. 

Pulling away, Lance had a dopey smile on his face while the corner of Keith’s mouth quirked up, if only slightly.

“At least do it right,” Keith said.

“Yeah, yeah.” Grabbing Keith by the head, Lance leaned in to connect their foreheads, making sure to stare into Keith’s violet eyes. “Happy Birthday Keith, I’m glad you were born.”

Keith stared back into blue eyes and his features softened. He smiled back and responded with, “thank you, I’m glad to have met you.”

“Love you Keith.”

“Love you too Lance.”

Despite the rocky morning to this day, Keith can say, without a doubt that this was one of the best birthdays yet, and he got to spend it with his one and true love, right here in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed! If you can please leave comments, even if its a simple "nice" or you hitting the "a" button repeatedly, anything makes me happy. Also if you ever want to talk voltron i'm always over at tynxcann.tumblr.com ready to scream my heart out! I also recently made a Lance appreciation discord server so if you're interested please join! https://discord.gg/bmVpvm2


End file.
